LIKE A REASON
by puterikim
Summary: Like a reason for you to stay... for you to life...


Mendung menggelayut menghias langit senja hari itu. Matahari mulai kembali keperaduannya. Tenggelam dan akan kembali esok hari, menutup hari ini dan akan membukanya kembali di hari yang lain, untuk melewati waktu demi waktu tanpa siapapun yang menyadari. Musim telah mencapai batas akhir sebelum berganti. Perkiraan turun salju di awal bulan depan sudah memenuhi media berita di seluruh kota. Daun-daun yang semula berwarna hijau kini berangsur menguning dan gugur. Nampak dari banyaknya serakan daun kering di tepian jalan. Musim gugur sudah tiba sejak sebulan yang lalu, dimana semua menjadi rapuh. Tidak hanya daun dan pohon, tapi juga manusia, yang memiliki musim tersendiri untuk jatuh dan rapuh bahkan hanya dengan tiupan angin kecil.

Riuh gaduh suara benda dijatuhkan juga suara intrupsi beberapa orang memecah keheningan. Gesekan dedaunan yang mulai mengering karena hembusan angin menambah semangat beberapa orang yang nampak sibuk itu untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ya, pindahan. Rumah yang sudah hampir setahun tak berpenghuni itu kembali di tempati. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar berlantai dua dengan taman kecil di depan rumah. Tidak luas memang, tapi cukup strategis mengingat tepat 2 meter di luar gerbang adalah jalan raya. 100 meter ke arah selatan terdapat sebuah halte lengkap dengan minimarket di belakangnya. Tetangga ramah dan baik hati bisa dilihat dari beberapa orang yang nampak membantu menurunkan kotak dan perabot dari mobil truk jasa angkut barang. Yang lain pun ikut menyapa dengan membawa keranjang kue dan makanan sebagai salam perkenalan.

Sebut saja keluarga Lee, keluarga idaman yang harmonis lengkap dengan ayah yang bekerja sebagai staf perkantoran, seorang ibu siaga yang siap mengatur rumah tangga, juga 3 anak laki-laki dimana salah seorangnya masih duduk dibangku SMU. Pekerjaan sang ayah lah yang memaksa mereka pindah dan beradaptasi di lingkungan baru, cukup jauh dari riuh ramai kota yang dulu mereka tinggali. Hingga harus berada di sini, di kota yang tak terlalu ramai, dengan lingkungan baru, orang-orang yang baru, juga hal baru yang akan mereka temui selanjutnya.

Malam telah tiba. Jam dinding yang baru saja dipasang kini menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, waktunya makan malam di ruang makan yang belum sepenuhnya rampung tersusun. 4 orang laki-laku berbeda usia itu telah duduk rapi, bersiap melahap sesuatu yang baru saja diangkat oleh sang koki keluarga dari atas kompor. Udara dingin membuat kepulan asap dari hangatnya sup dan nasi nampak jelas.

"Chaa..." ucap Nyonya Lee begitu panci panasnya mendarat di meja.

Masing-masing laki-laki itu menghirup aroma sedap yang mulai menguar sebelum menyerbu dan menyisakan panci juga mangkuk kosong mereka dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"Jeno-ya.. Bereskan mangkukmu lalu tidurlah. Appa dan hyungmu akan menyelesaikan ini semua." intrupsi sang Ayah pada si bungsu yang memang harus masuk ke kamarnya sebelum jam 10 malam. Ya, mengingat esok adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah baru.

"Ya, Appa." tanpa bantahan si bungsu Lee lengkap dengan mata sipitnya itu beranjak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok." ucap si sulung Lee sedikit berteriak tepat setelah sang adik menutup pintu kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Shhhttt... Jaehyun-ah!! Jangan berteriak, nanti para tetangga terganggu!!" gertak sang ibu sembari memukulkan pelan bukunya pada si sulung. Sedangkan si empunya hanya mencebik kesal lalu melanjutkan tugasnya menata ruang tengah.

Semua pekerjaan selesai begitu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.25 malam. Sang ayah, tuan Lee Donghae sudah memasuki kamarnya di lantai satu sejak 10 menit yang lalu, bagaimanapun ia harus tidur segera karena upacara penyambutannya di kantor baru akan dimulai pukul 9 besok pagi. Tidak elit rasanya jika ia harus terlambat akibat kesiangan di hari pertamanya bekerja. Begitu juga si sulung, Lee Jaehyun, ia pun sudah melenggang ke alam mimpi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mengantisipasi agar dirinya juga tak kesiangan. Ingat bukan ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar adik bungsunya Lee Jeno ke sekolah, bisa saja sang ibu menendangnya jika ia terlambat meski hanya semenit. Dan tinggalah anak laki-laki kedua di keluarga Lee bersama sang ibu di ruang tamu, jangan lupa di temani televisi yang menyala menampilkan drama saeguk kesukaan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Minhyung-ah.. Kau tidak tidur? Bukankah kau besok kuliah?" ujar sang ibu, mengalihkan fokus anaknya dari layar Smartphone berisi penuh game.

"Tidak, aku akan bolos besok." jawabnya datar, sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan pangkuan ibunya sebagai bantal.

"Ya!! Mana boleh begitu!!" bunyi 'tukk' hasil dari jari ibunya beradu dengan dahi membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Sakit ishh... Eomma!"

Sang ibu, Lee Yoona, menggelengkan kepalanya. Beralih lagi menatap layar persegi TV dengan adegan-adegan kerajaan. Keadaan kembali hening, terkadang suara gesekan dedaunan tertiup angin mengisi kesunyian itu. Dibalik riuhnya suara TV juga gadget nya, samar-samar laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu mendengar suara lain. Ia bangkit, beranjak lalu membuka tirai jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan tembok pemisah antara rumahnya dengan tetangga.

"Eomma.." Panggilnya lirih. Dua alis camarnya tertaut.

"Heumm... Wae?" jawab sang ibu, tanpa mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kau tak mendengarnya? Seseorang menangis?" ia menatap sang ibu, begitu telinganya menangkap suara itu semakin jelas. Namun, jawaban sang ibu tak sesuai ekspetasinya. Jari wanita paruh baya itu justru mengarah percaya diri ke arah layar TV dimana seorang gadis dengan pakaian kerajaan nampak menangia di sana.

"Ishh.." Lee Minhyung, laki-laki tampan itu menutup kasar tirai yang sedari tadi di cengkeramnya lalu beringkut menjauh dan berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya, di samping kamar Lee Jeno

Di atas sana pun Minhyung kembali mendekati jendela, membukanya seakan membiarkan udara yang mulai mendingin itu memenuhi ruang kamarnya. Sepasang kaki beralaskan sandal rumah bermotif keropi itu berjalan keluar, menuju balkon. Mencoba kembali mencari sumber suara yang menganggunya tadi, berasumsi bahwa dirinya memang benar mendengar suara itu. Tapi nihil, lagi, hanya suara angin mempermainkan daun yang di dapatnya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku.' pikirnya. Jendela itu kembali menutup, sedangkan si empunya kamar pun mulai memasangkan headset di telinganya lalu terlelap, menyelami mimpi tanpa ia tahu jika suara itu hadir lagi. Tangis lirih seseorang, yang bahkan tak satupun yang dapat mendengarnya.

Esok menyapa, matahari sudah menyingsing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Semua nampak sibuk, lalu lalang orang di luar gerbang, begitupun di dalam gerbang. Si sulung nyatanya terlambat bangun 15 menit, membuatnya harus dimarahi ibunya satu jam penuh lengkap dengan tatapan kesal dari sang adik. Panik menyergapnya, tanpa pemanasan motor matic itu sudah dinaikinya, hampir juga melupakan helm yang seharusnya sudah membungkus kepala justru masih berada di dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Menambah panjang rentetan teriakan dari sang ibu juga adiknya. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang nampak ribut itu, si kedua Lee justru santai dengan selang berada di tangannya. Menyiram tanaman di depan rumah sudah menjadi tugas pertamanya. Tanpa mandi, tanpa mengganti baju lengkap dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur. Diputarnya keran itu, menghentikan aliran air. Minhyung berjalan masuk, menyambar roti di atas piring lalu mulai merapikan penampilannya. Menarik naik zipper jaketnya, sepatu kets juga telah membalut kakinya.

"Eomma!! Aku akan lari sebentar!!" teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu gerbang. Tanpa menunggu sang ibu mengiyakan kakinya sudah mulai berlari kecil, membalikkan tubuhnya berlari ke arah utara berharap bisa memutari komplek rumahnya dalam waktu setengah jam.

Keringat terlihat merembas dari dahi namja tampan itu. Sebagian pun sudah mengalir melewati garis wajahnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia keluar dari minimarket, membeli sebotol air mineral. Atas inisiatifnya ia mengambil jalan kecil di samping minimarket itu, mencari tahu apa ada jalan lain menuju rumahnya. Padahal hanya dengan berjalan lurus selama 6 menit ia sudah sampai tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Dan setelah ia menghabiskan waktu berputar-putar hampir seperempat jam akhirnya ia bisa melewati gang kecil dimana disana nampak jalan raya. Kalau Minhyung tidak salah ini adalah gang yang hanya berjarak satu rumah dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia berjalan pelan sembari kembali meminum tegukan terakhir air miliknya. Dahinya mengernyit, langkahnyapun spontan melambat. Samar-samar lagi di dengarnya, tawa beberapa pria beradu dengan rintihan seseorang. Tepat 2 meter sebelum gang itu berakhir terdapat sebuah gerbang. Pintu besi berwarna hitam, rumah kecil 1 lantai yang nampak sedikit gelap. Mungkin karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan juga bangunan lain yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, mencari kembali suara yang sempat menghilang. Tak ada suara tawa, hanya rintihan. Tak lama suara tawa bahkan lebih dari dua orang kembali terdengar, terus seperti itu. Hingga sesosok namja paruh baya keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan wajah terkejut juga kedua tangan yang masih berusaha membetulkan zipper celana miliknya, ia menatap Minhyung.

"Siapa kau?!" hardiknya. Membuat namja Lee itu tersentak dan beringsut mundur beberapa langkah.

"Annyeong haseyo.." Minhyung membungkukan badannya. "Saya tetangga baru tuan, rumahku di sebelah sana."

"Baiklah-baiklah, segera pulang." laki-laki paruh baya itu mengibaskan tangannya, jelas mengusir, lalu sedikit mendorong bahu Minhyung sebelum ia berlalu pergi melewati jalan yang tadi dilewati namja Lee itu.

Tak ingin menambah masalah, menyadari jika laki-laki yang dikiranya pemilik rumah itu terlihat tak suka dengannya, namja tampan itu beranjak pergi, tentu saja dengan alis bertaut heran.

Minhyung menutup pintu gerbangnya pelan. Puluhan pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Tentang suara-suara itu juga pria tadi. Suara itu jelas terdengar dari jalan gang kecil yang tadi ia lewati, tapi tidak sampai memasuki rumahnya. Ia menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya, melewati begitu saja sang ibu yang menatapnya keheranan. Langkah kakinya berjalan melewati pintu, melewati ranjang lalu berhenti di balkon. Rumah tadi berada tepat di bawah balkonnya, membelakangi, hanya taman kecil di samping gerbang itu yang terlihat dari sana. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sejauh ini, rumah minimalis bergaya klasik ala rumah pedesaan itu tak terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi kenapa ada suara aneh dari sana? Bukan hanya sekali Minhyung mendengar. Tapi dua kali, bahkan belum ada 24 jam ia menempati rumah barunya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, mengamati pria yang tadi disapanya membawa sekantung penuh minuman botol memasuki gerbang itu lalu menghilang dibalik genting rumah. Ia membalikkan badan, berjalan masuk lalu menyambar handuk. Mandi, adalah tujuannya saat ini, pekerjaannya menunggu, mencuci baju, sebelum teriakan sang ibu yang memekak telinga itu terdengar.

Tengah malam lewat beberapa menit. Artinya ini telah memasuki hari esok. Dan laki-laki di akhir remajanya itu masih sibuk mengetukkan jarinya di atas tuts keyboard notebook miliknya. Membolos kuliah beberapa hari membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra, mengejar ketertinggalan mata kuliah yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak. Kakak dan adiknya sudah terlelap setelah makan malam selesai tadi, di teriaki dan dimarahi selama 3 hari berturut-turut membuat Jaehyun si sulung memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Begitu juga sang ayah dan ibu yang sudah memasuki kamar mereka sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Jari Minhyung menekan tombol shut down sebelum menutup benda itu. Tangannya beringsut mematikan lampu meja, lalu mulai menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang miliknya. Matanya mulai sayu, hampir terpejam sebelum sebuah rintihan dan tangisan yang cukup keras merenggut lelapnya. Namja itu kembali terjaga, ia beranjak mendekati jendela, menyibak kecil tirai penghalang itu, seolah mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Dan benar, di balik gelap sosok kecil itu berlari terseok, diikuti oleh dua pria paruh baya lain yang terlihat mulai bisa menangkapnya. Menariknya paksa dengan beberapa pukulan juga tamparan yang sosok itu dapatkan. Minhyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, jantungnya berdetak cukup keras, bagaimana tidak jika pria paruh baya yang berbadan lebih besar dari si kecil itu mencengkeram leher si malang yang menyedihkan dengan kasar lalu menariknya ke dalam gerbang. Dan lagi menghilang di balik atap rumah dengan penerangan temaram itu. Rintihan lagi, tangisan lagi. Lirih, pelan, Minhyung pun tak yakin jika orang akan mendengarnya hanya dengan sekilas saja. Kembali ditutupnya tirai itu, sembari merapal doa, berharap si kecil itu baik-baik saja.

Selimut yang menutup wajah lelap itu tersibak kasar. Namja bermata sipit terlihat berkacak pinggang kesal. Jam weker yang terus berdering keras, dan sosok kakaknya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu masih tertidur cantik. Padahal ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya sejak 15menit yang lalu, dan kakak keduanya ini berjanjia akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Ya inilah si sensitif expert, Lee Jeno, remaja berusia hampir 18 tahun ini memang memegang prinsip on time sama seperti sang ayah. Sedangkan dua kakaknya selalu saja molor dalam segala hal, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"YAKK!! HYUNG!!! BANGUN!!!!" teriaknya keras. Berharap sang kakak kaget lalu bangun. Namun nihil, kakaknya itu justru menarik lagi selimutnya dan semakin terlelap. "MARKEU HYUNG IRREONAA!!!!!!!!!" Jeno mengguncang kasar tubuh Minhyung, mendorongnya dengan kaki membuat tubuh ramping itu terguling dengan tidak elitnya.

"ARGH!! WAE?!" protesnya. Menolak perlakuan tidak pantas dari sang adik. Karena pada kenyataannya mata itu menolak untuk terjaga.

"AKU TERLAMBAT CEPAT BANGUN!!! YAAAA!!!" kesal, Jeno melemparkan bantal dan guling ke arah Minhyung bertubi-tubi.

"IYA!!!!!" Balasnya berteriak sebelum melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Salahkan insiden tadi malam yang membuat Minhyung baru bisa terlelap setelah lewat pukul 4 pagi. Dan dia baru tertidur selama dua jam asal kalian tahu, wajar saja jika kedua matanya itu minta terus dipejamkan.

Berakhir disini, halte bus di dekat rumahnya. Jeno memilih diantar Jaehyun karena tak mau terlalu lama menunggu Minhyung yang saat itu masih berkutat di kamar mandi. Salahkan perutnya yang tiba-tiba rewel, dan butuh hampir satu jam untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya di kamar mandi. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Motor satu-satunya milik mereka digunakan Jeno dan Jaehyun, dan lagi Minhyung harus mengalah untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. Apa kalian ingat? Jeno memanggilnya Markeu, saat membangunkannya tadi? Itu adalah nama aslinya, Mark Lee, nama yang tertulis di atas surat kelahiran juga piagam kelulusannya dari SD hingga SMU. Tapi ia memilih dipanggil dengan nama korea, bukan berarti ia membenci nama legalnya itu. Hanya saja menurutnya sedikit aneh jika ia tinggal di korea dengan nama luar negeri. Walau terkadang masih ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Salahkan saja ibunya yang begitu menyukai film barat waktu itu, lalu menamainya dengan nama yang asing ditelinga orang korea.

Ya, lupakan masalah itu. Minhyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling belakang bus yang kini kembali melaju perlahan. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, mengamati sosok pria paruh baya tetangganya yang nampak tergesa membeli beberapa botol soju, juga sesuatu dalam kotak kecil. Mata Minhyung masih cukup jeli untuk melihat benda apa yang terlihat beberapa kali terjatuh dari genggaman pria itu. Alat kontrasepsi, lucu bukan? Laki-laki yang nampak hidup sendiri itu membeli benda seperti itu? Bahkan sejauh ini Minhyung belum pernah mendapati seorang perempuan berkeliaran di sekitar rumah itu. Hanya beberapa lelaki berbeda yang datang tiap sore dan malam. Bukan seorang istri maupun wanita nakal, lalu untuk apa benda itu?

Namja Lee itu menggeleng pelan, memasang earphonenya lalu memejamkan mata. Bukan urusannya mencampuri kehidupan orang lainkan? Tapi jauh di dalam pikirannya ia begitu penasaran. Karena menurutnya semua ini terasa janggal dan aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu, yang di sembunyikan. Yang sebenarnya orang pun tahu. Tapi seakan sengaja menuli dan tak acuh untuk mengabaikannya. Dan dengan bodohnya, Minhyung justru ingin tahu semua.

to be continued...


End file.
